malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
High House Dark
High House Dark was one of the Houses within the Deck of Dragons.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.708 In Tiste Andii lore, Dark was said to be the first element created after Chaos. As a force for Order, it was locked in an eternal battle with Chaos. In Gardens of the Moon Tattersail drew the Knight of High House Dark during two separate readings of the Deck of Dragons. See Knight of High House Dark for details. In Deadhouse Gates Iskaral Pust mentioned a number of positions within the Houses of the Deck without assigning names to them. Amongst those mentioned was Mason of Dark.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.253 In ''Memories of Ice Ganoes Paran unexpectedly returned to the Warren within Dragnipur and sought out Draconus. The pair discussed the young captain's newly received role as Master of the Deck. The Elder God revealed that the prisoners pulling the Wagon containing the Gate of Darkness were pursued by a storm of Chaos. The rapacious presence was almost self-aware and radiated malice and desire. Draconus warned Paran that Rake was too merciful in his hesitance to use the sword. The souls pulling the wagon were becoming too weak and powerful new souls were needed if they were to continue outrunning the storm.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.820-822 Draconus also explained that Chaos had been forever at war with Darkness, with Darkness always in retreat. Mother Dark had further diminished her powers by relenting to the Coming of the Light and to the Birth of Shadow. The imbalance between the two forces grew in Chaos' favour until it approached the Gate to Kurald Galain itself and Mother Dark withdrew deep into her own realm. Thinking Mother Dark incapable of helping herself, he bound the Gate of Darkness to Dragnipur to protect it. He later learned he had misunderstood the nature of the Gate and now sought to destroy Dragnipur to release the Gate once more.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.822-823 Additionally, Darkness was not the only force for Order. The Houses of the Azath and the Deck of Dragons were also evidence that Order, like Chaos, could alter its own nature to its own advantage.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.823 In Dust of Dreams During a reading of the Deck in Letheras, Fiddler dealt the card for Queen of Dark to Sandalath Drukorlat and that of Magus of Dark to Quick Ben.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 3, UK HB p.102 Known positions in High House Dark and confirmed associated Ascendants * King * Queen * Knight - Son of Darkness * Magi * Captain * Soldier * Weaver * Mason * Wife Likely candidates for positions in High House Dark * King * Queen - Sandalath Drukorlat, formerly Mother Dark * Knight - Son of DarknessGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.706 * Magi - Quick Ben * Herald - the position was not listed in the glossary sections of the Malazan books. The only reference to it was made by Clip who claimed to have been Herald of Dark, a claim rejected by Kedeviss.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 18, UK HB p.691 * Captain * Soldier * Weaver * Mason * Wife Queen of High House Dark Mother Dark was the patron goddess of the Tiste Andii and first Queen of Dark. The title of Queen was later taken by Sandalath Drukorlat when she returned to Kharkanas.The Crippled God, Chapter 12, UK HB p.348 Knight of High House Dark Lord of NightGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.89 — considered to be Anomander Rake. In one of Tattersail's readings, the card was described as having a blurred face, the figure being human from hips upwards with naked jet black skin, heavily muscled, holding black two-handed sword trailing smoky chains aloft. Lower body draconian with black armoured scales paling to grey at the belly.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.90 The card had felt ice-cold, loud, full of violence and power to her hands but there had also been a sense of salvation. Her interpretation was that, unpredictable and self-absorbed as he was, the Knight could be enemy or ally.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.91/92 In this and a subsequent reading something hovered in the inky sky behind the knight. In the second reading, the Knight's sword reached a black, smoky streak towards the Hounds, indicating a future clash between him and High House Shadow.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.145 Gallery File:Magi of High House Dark - Quick Ben by Keezy Young.png|Magi of High House Dark by Keezy Young Knight of high house dark by mrakobulka.jpg|Knight of High House Dark by Mrakobulka Queen of High House Dark by Mrakobulka.png|Queen of High House Dark by Mrakobulka Magi of High House Dark by Mrakobulka.png|Magi of High House Dark by Mrakobulka Notes and references de:Hohes Haus Dunkel Category:Deck of Dragons Category:High House Dark